We Are One
by ZitaSLee
Summary: He loves the night and the stars. On a night outside, a conversation stirs a thought in his mind. The events that follow will effect him as he goes from being a boy to being a dwarf.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. The story is somewhat inspired by the song from Lion King 2, We Are One.**

Prologue

The world is dark. I look outside my window and see nothing but blackness. The night is eerily quiet and yet so inviting. It is a summer night and the air is warm as a breeze moves through the trees. As I glance across the bedroom, I see that my brother is still sleeping. His hair is all a mess and a slight snore is coming from his open mouth. "If only he could see himself now," I think to myself with a smile. Quietly getting up from my bed on the other side of the room, I slowly and quietly tiptoe towards the door. Once outside the bedroom the real challenge begins. In the room right across the hall from the room I share with my brother is my uncle's room. He has fought in many battles and has the tendency to wake up at even the smallest sound based on those instincts. Now don't get me wrong I love living with my uncle but, when you can't even get a glass of water at night without him barging in and asking "what are you doing out of bed" or "what do you think you're doing" it gets a little annoying.

Trying not to even breathe, I slowly and very carefully tiptoe down the hall towards the door leading to outside. My style of creeping through the house reminds me of the stories of how polar bears slide across the ice on their belly to prevent the ice from cracking. So far, I think I've done pretty good as to not make much noise. That was until I reached the kitchen. As soon as I step foot on that tile, there was a loud creak and I completely froze for a good minute. There didn't seem to be any other movement in the house so I continued my voyage. Once I reached the door, I quietly shut it, and started running. The feeling of freedom overwhelmed me. I love to be outside at night, the gentle breeze, the quiet and peace, and the beauty of the night sky. As I leave sight of the house, I journey up to my normal spot at the top of the hill overlooking the village.

The village my uncle, brother, and I live in is a small, mountain village in Ered Luin. Most of the population is comprised of the remaining dwarves that followed my uncle here. The settlement is in one of the many valleys of the mountains. Some of the dwarves started a mine in the closest mountain to town and started a forge. A few years ago, my uncle was able to set up trade with another human village on the other side of the mountains which helps sustain the village. Our house is just outside the main village and is separate from other homes. The nearest neighbors are Balin and Dwalin whose houses are both a good walk away. The hill I usually go to is just through a little patch of forest behind our house. From there anyone can see the buildings of the village, a few homes, the mountains, and at night a clear view of the stars.

As soon as I reach the top of the hill, I seat on the grass and close my eyes. It is a warm night with a gentle breeze blowing through the trees. This is where I feel the most relaxed, outdoors. Others in the village say that it is strange for a dwarf to love the stars and trees, they say dwarves are supposed to like the mines and gems. It wasn't that the other dwarves didn't like me, it was just that my behavior to them was strange and non-dwarflike. After a moment I opened my eyes and immediately saw the constellation Orion. For some reason, I enjoy seeing it as though it is a comfort.

"What do you think you're doing out here?" I suddenly turn in shock at hearing the familiar voice of my uncle.

"Uncle. I-I didn't know you were there." The recent events of me leaving the house and climbing the hill race through my head trying to find a point in which my uncle started following me and how I did not notice.

When I look back to Thorin coming towards me. "You know you shouldn't be alone outside at this time of night," he says as he sits down on the ground beside me.

"I just like it here uncle, it's peaceful and quiet, plus nothing ever happens around here anyway so there really isn't anything to be afraid of." At this my uncle's face takes a more serious expression and he looks away towards the village.

"Just because nothing has happened for a while Kili, doesn't mean anything can't happen. It's always better to be prepared." He hands me my bow and arrows, which I didn't even notice he had with him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"One day Kili, you will know. There is more to know about life than just what you and your brother have seen so far. There is a lot of danger and grief. In this village, it is my job to take care of the people as it would be my job to lead them if this was Erebor." I notice how Thorin's expression turns to one of sadness and regret.

"But what does that have to do with me being out here by myself?"

At this my uncle turns to me and says, "It's my job to lead the people because my bloodline would make me king. That bloodline goes down to you, which also makes you important. One day, you will have to lead and protect your people. Until then, you have to learn the important qualities that will help you reach that position. You can't just wander off with any way to protect yourself. That just makes you reckless."

Thorin stands after saying this, leaving the bow and arrows with me.

"But you and Fili are the heirs, I'm just an extra. I'm not really needed for anything." That thought has always depressed me. Not that I really want to be the heir, too much responsibility, but it hurts when others only see you as a spare.

"We are one, Kili. You and Fili are the only kin I have left. You may not be the direct heir, but that does not make you any less important than us. One day it will still be your job to help lead our people. Think on that Kili."

He turns around and walks away, probably back to the house. When I can no longer see his frame in the darkness, I turn back to look out at the village. I'm not a leader like Thorin and Fili are. Deciding to head back home I pick up my bow. What did he mean by 'we are one?' Standing I take one last look at the stars. Orion is still up there looking down. For some reason my talk with my uncle, unsettled me a little. Why would he come all the way out here to give me my bow and arrows and tell me to protect myself, then just walk back? There was something else going on and I want to know what. I guess that can wait until the morning as I yawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Kili!"

Suddenly I heard my brother's voice call me and then everything was shaking. After a while, and starting to feeling to sick, I opened my eyes.

"Fili, stop it! Please, stop!"

"Then get up."

Groaning, I sit up to throw a pillow at my brother's face. He throws it back at me with a smile on his face. Fili then climbs onto the bed next to me and says, "You went out again last night didn't you?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well for one, breakfast was a few minutes ago and you slept through it, as you always do when you go out at night. The second thing is, Uncle told me."

"He told you I went out last night? What did he say?" I said eagerly. A part of me wanted to know what Thorin said about our conversation last night. Honestly, I didn't understand all of it either. Fili must have sensed my eagerness because he suddenly moved closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"He said you left the house last night without any way to defend yourself and were reckless." At this, Fili fixed me with the look of 'you know better than that Kili.' "Then he just said that he took you your bow then came back and you returned not long after."

"Well why should I need to defend myself? Last night Uncle talked to me before leaving the bow. What is going on Fili? I've gone out at night before without a weapon. Why did Uncle say I was just as important as you or him?"

Fili slapped my arm and gave me a stern look. "Because you are important, you're my little brother. If anything happened to you, I-I-I don't know what I would do. Kili, you are important because if anything happens to us you're the one that has to go on."

At the moment I can't look at my brother. I want to say it's because of the emotion in Fili's voice or something in my eye, but the truth is that I didn't want my brother to see the tears going down my face. He just doesn't understand. Fili is the older one and the next heir, he's the one that is supposed to carry on, people expect me to make sure that happens and that nothing happens to him. Fili may try to protect me from what people say about me, but that doesn't mean I don't understand what they are saying. One time I even heard someone in the village say that if something did happen they hoped I was nowhere near Fili so he wouldn't die trying to save me and then they said if for some reason Thorin and Fili were both gone, they would lead people against me because 'that boy ain't got what it takes, the only reason we keep him around is cause of his family, without them he's nothing.' The thing is that sometimes I feel like that is true. Fili can do things without me, but I can't really do much without him.

"Now let's stop all this sad talk. Uncle left you some food. Hurry up and get dressed, we're going into the village today."

With that, my brother left the room. I, however, could not transition so quickly. Something in Fili's talk was just too similar to Thorin's and it made me feel self-conscious. After a few more seconds of thought, I got out of the bed and threw on the first clothes I could grab. Looking in the mirror I didn't look to bad, so it was time to face the world. My stomach growled as I left the bedroom. Before I entered the kitchen, I heard something that made me pause.

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No, he doesn't need to know."

"But Uncle, doesn't he have a right to know?

"Fili, it's better if he doesn't. I don't want to worry him, plus we're going to make sure nothing happens. I've also told Dwalin to keep a look out for things."

What was going on? What didn't Thorin want me to know? In some ways I felt betrayed because it seemed I was the only one that didn't know.

"You know how the people in town view Kili. They don't need another reason to ridicule him or blame him."

"Fili, the people might not view Kili in the best of light now, but they won't forever. He is young and they just see his inexperience and youth. One day he will be able to prove himself to them, but he is still a boy. Let me decide what is best for you both, it's my job to take care of you."

"But you always tell us that we have to always be able to defend ourselves."

"That's in case I can't always be there. Tough times will come and I need to know that you two are prepared, just in case."

I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to just walk out there. A part of me wanted to continue listening to see what else they said, but any longer and my growling stomach would give me away. What they were saying bothered me. What are they keeping from me?

"Morning," I say as I enter the kitchen. Both Fili and my Uncle looked up at my arrival and plaster smiles on their smiles. It was clear that whatever they were talking about was not going to be mentioned again.

"Morning Kili. Well hurry up and eat," said Thorin as he put a plate of food down on the table, "we have some things to do in the village today."

The rest of the morning went by pretty routinely. After I was done with breakfast, Fili and I followed behind Thorin. Before we left I grabbed my bow and quiver, while my brother and uncle were doing their business I could practice my shooting. On the way towards the village, Dwalin joined us. He and Thorin are now in discussion, so Fili and I walk ahead. The business that Thorin and Fili have has something to do with Balin and he is there when we arrive in the village limits.

"Morning lads, Thorin on his way?"

"Ya, Uncle and Dwalin are right behind us," answers Fili. As soon as the words leave Fili's mouth, Uncle and Dwalin walk into the village.

"Well hello Balin. Let's get down to business shall we. You going to be alright Kili?"

"Of course Uncle, I'm just going to practice shooting. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" The look on Thorin's face—that only lasted a second—after I said that, showed that maybe he did know the worst that could happen.

"Well, we'll be down in half an hour, try to stay out of trouble."

And with that Uncle, Fili, Balin, and Dwalin walked towards the forge to discuss their affairs privately. Feeling a little left out, I walked back towards the woods a little ways away. With every arrow I let loose, I tried to just clear my mind and not think about what they were hiding, however it was hard. I was just about to let loose another arrow at the target when I shout drew my attention. It was coming from the direction of the village.

"HELP! HELP! Where is Thorin? I need to speak the Thorin?!"

I started running back towards the village. When I got there I saw a young man, older than myself, frantically running down the main street. He looked tired. His clothes were dirty and so was his face. It looked like he had been running for a while.

"May I help you?" I asked as I got closer to him.

He looked at me curiously. His cheeks were red and he was trying to catch his breath. I also noticed that some of his clothing was ripped and one spot had a light coating of red.

"Are you alright?"

"Do you know where Thorin Oakenshield is?"

"Yes, but-"

"There is no time, please take me to him."


End file.
